Rosalie
by Jexena
Summary: Why does the beautiful and Tenacious Rosalie detest Bella so much? Does she even know?
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I only own the books they are from. Thank you.

**Chapter One:**

**Speculations**

I walked into the house. I knew that Edward wouldn't be here. He was always off with Bella. In many ways, being back was no different than being away. Edward was still never around. I called out to see who was home.

"Emmett? Esme? Alice? Jasper? Is anyone home?"

"I am in the kitchen." Esme called to me

"Alice and Jasper are going to be gone for a few days." Emmett said as he came down the stairs to me.

We walked into the kitchen together. Esme was watering a plant on the counter. She looked up and smiled as we walked in. "Finished tuning the car?" She asked

"Yes, I was having fun. I guess I lost all track of time." she smiled again. "since everyone is gone, how about a hunting trip?" I asked lightly

"Edward and Bella will be back later tonight." Emmett said skeptically "And Carlisle is just at the hospital."

"I will stay here. You two can go." Esme responded

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked her

"Yes, I will wait for Carlisle to get home. I will tell Edward and Bella where you are when they get back home. Don't worry Emmett." Esme looked to me then. "Rosalie, when you get back, could we talk?"

I didn't like the carefully concealed impatience in her tone. "Sure, we won't be too long. We should be back in a couple of days." Esme smiled again. I realized that now that Edward was around again she was smiling at the drop of a hat.

"Take your time." she said waiving her hand dismissively "I just wanted you to know that I needed to talk to you."

Emmett grabbed my hand and kissed it. "We will be back in three days." He said, then he kissed Esme's cheek and walked out the door. I turned and followed him. He waited for me on the front porch. "So, where do you want to go?"

"Let's just see where our legs take us." I shot off the porch. And around the house like a bullet. Emmett was close behind me. I just kept running and running. I was secretly glad that Emmett was the only one to come with me. I really wanted to talk to him alone.

I noticed that Emmett hadn't overtaken me yet. I was wondering why. There was no way I was actually faster than him after all of these years. So I slightly veered to the right so that I was directly in front of him. I did it so quickly that I don't think he even realized what I was about to do.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I turned to face him. He slammed into me with an Earth shattering crash. I wrapped my arms around him and put my head on his chest. He put his arms around me too. "What is the matter Rose? I know you just wanted to talk away from home. But why did we have to come so far?" We were almost to Rainier by the time we stopped.

"Carlisle and Esme are so happy for Edward." I started after a moment "They have always had a soft spot for him in their hearts." I couldn't believe that I was finally telling him this. I love my brother. I really do. It just pained me so much that … No I could not think things like this. I had to keep it to myself. Even Edward did not know how I truly felt. "Emmett, do you think it would be better for us to just turn her, and make him have to deal with it?"

"No, Rose, I do not. Edward has always been extremely complicated. I think that he needs to get over his own selfishness. He can't have both her blood and her body. He will have to choose. I know he loves her deeply. I would venture to say as deeply as I love you." He stroked my face lovingly and smiled. "With the way that he talks about how he feels when she touches him. That electrical current that just pulls two people together. I think that he is afraid to lose that." He smiled wryly "I don't think he realizes that that stays. But I really don't know his true feelings. We may need to ask Jasper. Then again Edward is very good at hiding things. Jasper may not even know."

"That is true." I said "He is the only one truly able to keep a secret. Though it is no secret that he loves her." Emmett looked at me pensively then. "I just thought of something. I thought you didn't want her changed? Or was that just your way of giving in to Edward?"

I skipped over his questions. I didn't want to answer them just yet. "Do you really believe that?" I asked him "That he would rather keep her soft and warm for a few years. Rather than spend eternity with her?"

We both were lost in thought for a long while. Then I broke the silence by asking "Emmett, how much could he really love her if that is true? Maybe you are right, and even Jasper can't comprehend his true feelings. You know that Edward has always been the type to know everything. While simultaneously keeping everyone else in the dark. But I think... I think he really does love her. I also think that the only way to prove it is to change her."

"I think that we need to stop talking about this." Emmett said as he brushed the hair off my face that the wind had just put there. "But first I have a quick question for you. If he does do it? Or shall I say. When he does do it, are you going to be nicer to her?" I scowled at him "You realize that she is hesitant of you most of the time. You really should treat her better. If only for Edward's sake." He laughed loudly. Obviously my annoyance at his question was amusing to him.

I knew that Emmett liked spending time with Edward and Bella. Though if I asked him not to he would stop. He wouldn't oppose me. He would do anything to make me happy. I loved that power over him. As it was the only one I had. I took a step back from him and rolled my eyes. "I said that I didn't mind her. I will treat her like a sister. Should he ever change her. But who knows when that will be?' I shrugged

"You forget Rose. Carlisle will change her in a few weeks. After she graduates. If Edward doesn't do it first. And I doubt he will. He can be just as stubborn as you sometimes." He laughed again.

I took another step back from him and went to turn around. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. Then he kissed me passionately. The kiss lasted so long that had we been human we would have died from suffocation. When the kiss finally ended we stared into each other's eyes. I could see myself so perfectly in his dark umber eyes. I started to fix my hair.

"Stop that!" he said as he closed his eyes to stop me from using them as a mirror. "So do you really need to hunt? Or was this just about getting things off your chest?" I could tell by the way he phrased the question that he already knew the answer. I didn't want to answer him though. I _was _a bit like Edward. Though I would never admit that fact. I hated that he knew the truth, even when I tried to lie. Yet I loved it too. I really didn't know what I would have done all these years without him.

He understood that I would not be answering him. He put his arm around my waist and said. "Let's just go down to Rainier. Then if we find something worthy of the hunt, all the better."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I only own the books they are from. Thank you.

**Chapter Two:**

**Rainier**

We took off back into the woods. At first it was just movement towards our goal. Then I noticed Emmett. He was always so fast to turn anything into a competition. I let him think, at first, that I didn't notice that he was trying to turn it into a race. I let him get ahead. He was used to beating me in races. It wasn't anything new. But this time, I don't know. I let him get only so far ahead of me before I blew past him.

I caught a glimpse of his face as I passed. He was astonished. It took him a moment before he could catch me. But, naturally, he passed me quickly. We didn't stop until we hit the base of the mountain.

"You know, if you hadn't startled me by actually racing, you never would have passed me?" He asked when we came to a stand still. I could only smile at him. I saw him looking around. He always did this. He would find us a good place to hunt. He always did.

He may not notice that I knew that when we went out hunting together he never really fed. He would let me play my games with the helpless little creatures around us. I knew that no matter how long we were out here, when we got back he would have to go back out with Jasper or Edward.

I liked it when he watched me hunt though. I never got tired of his eyes on me. I think he knew that too. So I would play my games. But in the back of my mind I would keep in mind his need too.

It didn't take long for us to find the natural nature of predator and prey. I found a fox hunting a seemingly unsuspecting rabbit. I followed the fox as lightly as it followed the rabbit. At the last possible moment I would grab the fox and hold it in the air. The rabbit, which was now trapped by some boulders, just stared at me. Then, as I sank my teeth into the fox, Emmett grabbed the rabbit and drained it of blood in about two seconds flat.

This continued for the rest of the day. I was happy when we found some larger animals to stalk. I found a mountain lion about to lay down for the night and played with it for a little while. I wasn't to keen on lions. That was more Edward's kind. I still didn't really have a favorite. But I preferred wild dogs to wild cats.

When I finally finished with the lion. I went to look for Emmett. He wasn't hard to find. He was never really far from me when we hunted. Not that I needed his protection. But I knew I always had it.

I found him in a small clearing. He was laying fanned out on the ground with his eyes closed. I watched him as a huge grin spread across his face. "I can hear you. You know that." He opened his eyes and smiled as he said it. I couldn't help but smile too. He was so infectious. I laid with my head on his shoulder.

"Have you had enough? Or do you want to find some more?" I looked into his eyes. They still weren't as light as mine. I knew that he had to hunt some still. But he wouldn't while with me. He would always settle for what I left behind. I did feel guilty for that. But I also felt a strange pleasure in it. He would forever be my only real need. I love my family. And I always would. But Emmett is my world, my life, my love.

"I am done for today." I told him as I kissed his cheek. We laid their for hours. Just looking at the stars through the canopy of the trees. Even though we couldn't sleep, it was a restful night. As the sun started to come up we went back on the prowl.

Emmett drank more today than he did yesterday. His eyes finally started to get that golden tinge. Since He refused to leave my side, I took it upon myself, to lead him to a small group of bears. I had noticed them out of the corner of my eye while we were looking for more sport. He couldn't help himself. As I knew he wouldn't be able to.

I sat back for a while and let him have his fun. After a couple of hours I jumped in though. It really did look like fun. We took them out without much effort. When we were done, and the four bears were drained of their life giving warmth. I looked into Emmett's eyes again. I smiled as I saw they were now the golden honey color I loved so much.

Feeling that we now both had had our fill I asked if he wanted to go back home now. "No! We told Esme that we would be back in Three days. I think one more night in the woods would be adventuresome." He raised his eyebrows as he said this. I had no doubt what he had in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I only own the books they are from. Thank you.

**Chapter 3**

**Confusion**

"I am glad to be home." I said to Emmett as we walked up the stairs to our room. My head was on his shoulder as we walked at an unnatural human pace. I knew that I had not bypassed Esme. But I wasn't going to go looking for her at the moment either. I had no doubt about what she wanted. It was the same thing everyone else wanted. I would deal with it later.

When we got in the room I went to the mirror to make sure my hair was okay, after our weekend in the woods.

"Um … Rose," Emmett sounded hesitant all of the sudden. I turned to look at him.

"Yes?" I asked him picking up my brush to fix my hair.

"So, I was talking to Alice." He started, still hesitant. What was the big deal? So he talked to Alice. He talked to her all the time.

"What is the matter Emmett?"

"We were talking and we think that a girls outing would be nice. Especially after all that has been going on." What was so hard about asking that? I asked myself. I went on shopping trips with Alice all the time. I didn't understand. Emmett was acting like there was something else he wanted to say. I probed lightly.

"Alice knows that I am always up for a shopping trip. What does Alice need now? A new prom dress? Or, perhaps, a new graduation outfit?"

"I meant all of the girls." He said softly, yet pointedly. I seamed to be missing something obvious. What was he really saying to me? "You know," he continued "You, Alice, Esme, and Bella." He shifted his sight to the window quickly.

"So this was yours and Alice's idea, was it?" I knew this was all Alice. I thought as I paused for a moment. "She has got to realize that this is going to take me some time." I stopped again. Emmett had a determined look on his face. "I really don't have a problem with her."

Emmett quickly interrupted me. "You can't even say Bella. You never say her name. Just how fine can you be?" I bypassed his question and continued with my interrupted thought. "I can't really explain it Emmett. But Edward gets it. So why can't the rest of you?"

"Edward gets a lot of things the rest of don't." Emmett snapped back sharply. "Why can't you explain it to me Rose?" He sounded so hurt now. He walked over to me and pulled me up from my vanity. "Rose" Emmett whispered as he held me tightly to himself. "I love you. You know that. Why can't you see that the same is true for Bella?" Once again I was lost in the comprehension he expected from me. Why was he lumping them together?

"Why is it that you can't see why I have no aversion to her? We are the same. Bella and I." he looked deep into my eyes. I could see the love there. But the hurt and confusion confused me. "why don't you think about that for a while?" He leaned down to kiss me. "Now you should go see what Esme needs to talk to you about."

He let me go and I looked into his honey eyes once more. He closed his eyes quickly, with a small smile on his lips. I couldn't help but smile too. He obviously thought that I was trying to use them as mirrors again. But when he opened them I was still staring straight into them.

"I love you." I said to him warmly. "I am so sorry, but, I never thought of it that way before." And I still didn't know how I could. How were they the same? "You …" I trailed off with a low sigh. Not really knowing how to phrase what I was trying to say. Emmett smiled at me, and I was able to find my lost words. "I know that I am sometimes hard to handle." His smile widened "But, it seems that that is something you like about me. I truly do not think that I would have been able to get through this life without you."

"Rose!" Emmett cut me off again. I could only hope that the pain of admitting this weakness didn't show in my face or voice. "We can talk about this later. I think you should go find Esme. You know that she knows that we are home. And you know that she will wait for you as long as she needs to. But, really, why should she?" He kissed me again. I smiled at him as we pulled apart from each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I only own the books they are from. Thank you.

**Chapter Four:**

**Esme's Request**

I was out the door and down the stairs in a flash. As I got to the bottom of the stairs I noticed Esme on one of the couches in the living room. She was reading a large volume book. She looked up from her page as I sat down next to her.

"How was your hunting trip?" She asked in her motherly tone. I knew that tone. We all did. It was the one she reserved for getting us to do what she wanted. I knew I would give into whatever she was about to ask me. Even Edward could not resist her.

"I wanted to know if you would like to go on a shopping trip with Alice and myself?" She asked sweetly. "We were thinking that some girl time is called for. No men allowed."

"Isn't Bella coming?" I asked her skeptically. She hadn't mentioned her. But I was sure after talking to Emmett that she would be coming. "Where are we going anyway?" Not that it mattered. I loved going shopping with Alice. We always had a lot of fun. It was something that could almost make us feel human.

"Alice thought it would be nice to take her shopping in Paris. I wouldn't mind a quick trip out of town either."

"So what does Edward think about all this? I am sure he had quite a few things to say about your plan."

Esme smiled at me "Actually Edward would rather Bella not come. But she wants to. And some sisterly bonding will be good." She said quite pointedly.

I thought for a moment. A shopping trip really would be fun. And I loved shopping in Paris. But I saw right through her attempts. They were just trying to force her on me again. I had to stall. At least for a little while. I had just thought about something else. "And since when does Bella want to go on a shopping trip with us? She always hated it before, when we spent money on her." Esme's smile started to fade. There was something else going on here. I just knew it. I just couldn't figure it out.

"Actually, Bella doesn't know where we are going. She just thinks that this is a bonding trip. So that she can get to know you and I a little better. She and Alice are already like sisters." I knew that she just meant that as a statement. But the remark hurt a little. It was like she was pointing out my reluctance in Edward finding a human mate. I would find a way to get past these feelings. Then I would be able to better describe them to the others.

Maybe I would have to talk to Jasper to find out exactly what it was. But I knew I had to find out so they would leave me alone. I really wanted to be happy for Edward. I just had to find out where my reluctance actually came from.

Esme pulled me back to the present as she started talking again. "Please don't tell her. I made Edward promise too." I still didn't answer her. I was lost in thought again. Emmett. Why did he have to be so right about this? Why this? Now that it was swirling around in my brain I had no choice but to think about it.

They were the chosen ones. We found that spark in them that fascinated and completed us. I would think this through later though. I had to answer her soon. It had been minutes since she had asked her question. I didn't want her to think that I was thinking so hard about weather or not I would tell Bella. "Yes, I would love to come with you. And, no, I will not tell Bella."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I only own the books they are from. Thank you.**

**Chapter Five:**

**Alice's Insight**

I spent the rest of the day in my room. I had the repair manual for my M3 open to the carburetor section. I was determined to increase its efficiency. Emmett came in and sat down on the table in front of me.

"Edward and Bella are home." he said with a huge grin

"Does he want a parade?" I asked him going back to my Manual

Emmett continued to stare at me. I tried to hold my control on the book. But I couldn't. I caved. "Is there something I can do for you?" I asked him icily

"You told Esme that you would go with them. I am sure they want to make their plans now that Bella is back."

"Since when are you so intuitive? I am sure you are just trying to relay Alice's request for me to come downstairs. I will do so when I feel the time is right. And from now on Alice can ask her questions herself."

At that moment there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I shouted

Alice opened the door. "Do you mind if I talk to you for a moment, Rosalie?" she asked timidly

"If it is more of the same that I got from Esme earlier, then yes. However, If you are going to be the first on in weeks to talk to me about something other than Edward and Bella." I made sure to say her name. "Then no." I was sharp with her out of annoyance. They really needed to back off.

Alice stood her ground though. "Well, yes, and no. I do have one question about them. But I guess I can ask that another time."

"You do that." I interrupted her

She still held fast. "I wanted to know then if you would help me plan an itinerary? I want to get all the best places in. But we only have two days. And I thought that some sight seeing would be nice too. What do you say?"

"Sounds like fun." So she sat down with a pencil and paper. We thought about all the shops we loved to visit while we were in Paris.

"What about Givenchy?" Alice asked

"No" I said "Christian Dior."

"Great. Okay, Promenade Des Sens?"

"Yes! La Samaritaine?"

"No. How about Piaget for some jewelry?"

"That sounds great.

We went back and forth like this for two solid hours. I was having so much fun with Alice. I forgot everything that had been stressing me lately. Until Alice asked about a book store for Bella to get some new books of her own.

"I really think that Bella would love Brentano's. Jasper can spend hours in there."

That was when it all came crashing back down. We never planed an itinerary before. Why are we doing it now? We usually thrived on the spontaneity of the trip. And now that I was thinking about it. Why did we only have two days? Bella! It had to be because of her. Either that is all the time she was willing to spend away from Edward. Or maybe it had something to do with Charlie? That was why it had to be short and planed out. So that she wouldn't miss anything.

"How about we stay at the Normandy Hotel? Or we could stay at the Waldorf Trocadero? Oh! And we can even book a sightseeing tour with _Panche! Tours. We would probably have to pay extra for the short notice. But it would be perfect. That way we will also get to see _the Champs Elysées, Arc de Triomphe, Place de la Concorde, Paris Opera, Louvre Palace, Orsay Museum, and the Eiffel Tower. What do you think Rosalie?"

"I hadn't been listening. "Alice," I said "Are we doing all of this for her? I mean Bella?" she looked up at me quizzically. I was not fooled. "Just answer me please."

"Yes!" She said slowly and simply. Then after a moment of silence she added. "I want her to see what it's like to really be one of us. Bella knows about the secrecy. She has seen our playtime. Our strength is proven every time she lays eyes on Emmett. But, this is a girl thing. This is sister time. Even when Esme is with us. We are like girlfriends just going out for some manless fun. I think we should share that with her."

I just stared at her. I wasn't sure I was hearing her right. Did she not understand my question? This was our thing. Even though Esme came along on occasion. This was something that Alice and I did.

"So I guess that she has replaced me in _your_ heart, too." That was the best way I could sum it up at the moment.

"Rosalie! How could you say such a thing? No one could take your place in my heart. You were my sister long before she was. I will always love you. But now, we have a new sister. Or will shortly. Once Edward changes her."

"So Edward is going to change her?" I asked skeptically

"Yes! He will. And soon." She said with a smile.

"And you are positive about that?"

"Rosalie. I may have misread certain situations. I have had visions that have changed. I have even gotten things completely wrong in the past. But I know this. Bella will be our sister. And by Edward's doing. And soon. I just want to get her prepared. Even if she doesn't realize why."

I could only gape at her. Her vision had to be wrong. I had never seen Edward so determined about anything in all the years I had been a Cullen. I could not believe it. I pushed it from my mind and asked my other question.

"So, why do we only have two days?" I was sure it would have something to do with Charlie.

"Jasper made me promise it would be a quick trip. I told him that a week is quick. But he didn't like that idea. So eventually we agreed on two days." That was unexpected.

"So when are we leaving anyway?"

"Tomorrow. It is senior skip day. So we don't need to be in school. We will be back on Sunday."

I rolled my eyes. I was so glad I didn't have to pretend I was a teenager anymore. I had no clue how Alice could do it so effortlessly every time. I could only guess that it had something to do with the fact that she had no memory of her human life. I hated school even then. At least now I got perfect grades.

With the itinerary done, Alice left saying something about Jasper. I went back to my manual. I heard very clearly though, when Bella called Alice back downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

**Jasper's Wisdom**

I was determined to work this all out. And it seemed that I now had little time to do so. Alice had been so sure of her vision. Even though so many pertaining to Edward and Bella had been wrong. Or hadn't even happened. The last year and a half had been a true roller coaster. And the constant variable was always Bella.

But that didn't justify why she effected me so much. What was the real reason I detested her? I refused to think that it actually had anything to do with Edward. That could not be the true answer behind my issues. It was common knowledge that I was brought into the family for him. And he was, or is, gorgeous. But we never clicked like that. There was a sibling-like connection between us from the beginning. One minute we would be joking around. The next we would be arguing.

There was no way that this was jealousy. I had to explore the idea though. If I was truly going to figure this out. I did not hater her, because he picked her over me. That was a fact I could be proud of.

But what are my other options? Fear for our safety, and the secrecy of out secret? No! I knew that neither of them would out us. Even if it meant their lives. Then what!? That is it. I have to go see Jasper. I just hoped that this could stay between us.

I walked down the hall to Jasper's study. That was where he could always be found. If he wasn't with Alice, of coarse. And she was currently downstairs with Edward and Bella. I knocked on the door and walked in.

I really did admire Jasper sometimes. Even if he thought himself weak far too often. Other than Carlisle, he really was the most educated of us. I sometimes wished that I had his patience in redoing college over and over. He had at least a dozen different degrees. He really could be anything he wanted to be. However, what he seemed to want to be was a professional student.

"Alice said that you would be coming to see me today." He said with a smile as he closed his book.

"And did she tell you why? Or what you would be able to do for me?"

"No" He said with a wary look in his eyes. "But you are feeling confused and disjointed at the moment."

He let out a wave of calming. I sat down across the table from him. "I think you are the only one that can help me at the moment. And that disturbs me. No, that is not the right word. I am having a hard time with this. Jasper, is it in your power to help me figure out why I still can't .. I mean .." I was having so much trouble just trying to word the help I needed. "What is my problem?" I screamed at him.

"Your problem?" He repeated perplexed.

"Yes! Why do I still hate her. I think I do anyway. It isn't jealousy. It isn't fear. It isn't neglect. I don't think. Why?" I asked again

Jasper sat silent for a few long minutes. I could tell that he was trying to calm me so that he could try to help. But the silence. It was deafening.

"Rosalie," he finally said "I believe that your first problem is trying to give your feelings only one name. It is truly a mixture. A person's brain is complex. And our brains are even more complex. You are an intelligent woman. But you lessen your abilities by separating them into specific distinctions."

"You are beautiful, mechanical, tenacious, and charismatic. You love just a passionately as Esme." I raised my eyebrow. "Even if you do not believe so. And you are strong. In more ways than just physical strength. You have the power to love. The power to withhold. The power to withstand."

He was not answering my question.

"Okay I need you to do one thing for me." He said as he interlaced his fingers. And placed his hands on the book in front of him.

"What is that?"

"Close your eyes and clear your mind."

"That is two things."

"Just do it." I did. After a moment he spoke again. "Okay, it is time for the psychoanalysis test. I will say a word and you need to tell me the first thing that pops into your mind."

"How is that going to help?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed.

"Rosalie. Do you trust me?"

"Of coarse I do."

"Then bare with me."

He waited another moment to start. I could only assume that he was giving me time to clear my head again.

"I will start out easy. But I still want the first thing that comes to your mind, the second it does."

"Okay"

"Cars"

"Speed"

"Speed"

"Indulgence"

"Night"

"Freedom"

"Umbra"

"Safety"

"Superfluous"

"High School"

"Family"

"Love"

"Emmett"

"Perfection"

"Bella"

"Edward"

My eyes flew open. "No! That can not be my answer. Why is he the only thing that comes to mind when you say her name?"

"That is a good question." He looked at me in silence for a moment longer. Then decided to ask me the question he had just been debating with. "If you don't mind me asking? Why do you always refer to Bella as her? It isn't like you don't know her name."

"Actually, I do mind." I said as I got up and stormed out of the room. That was the second time today that I had been asked that question. I was going to have to pay more attention to what I said. At least I always called her Bella when I thought of her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

**Passing Time**

It was really getting late now. I realized that if we were going tomorrow. I needed to pack. I decided that I would take only one suitcase with me. I could ware what I bough there. So it took me no time at all to get my bag packed. I put it by the door and went downstairs.

I noticed that Bella was asleep on the couch. Edward had her head on his lap. And he was stroking her hair. Esme was on the couch across from him with Alice. As I came down the stairs they all stopped talking and looked up at me.

"It's nice to see you Rosalie." Edward said with a smile.

I returned the smile and sat next to Alice. "I'm board. What are we doing tonight?"

"We were thinking that we should go hunting since we are leaving in a couple of hours." Alice said as she turned to me. "Our flight leaves at noon."

"Sounds good. But I just got back from a hunting trip. Didn't you, too, Alice?"

"Well, yes. But Esme didn't. So we can keep her company."

"If you don't want to. That is quite alright. I can go with Carlisle, or Edward even." Edward smiled at Esme.

"I will take Bella upstairs and be back in a minute." He told her

"No that is alright." I jumped in "We can go with her."

I was trying not to think anything that he would read a menacing. But I couldn't help but think that Esme would rather be with him than the rest of us.

He looked at me quickly before answering. "Alright, well, have fun ladies. I must now take sleeping beauty up to her chamber. I really need to get her a bed. That couch can't be comfortable for sleeping. I think I will while you are away. Don't tell her though."

He then picked Bella up and went up the stairs. "Okay, let's go." Esme pulled me out of my trance. I hadn't even realized that I was staring after Edward.

The three of us shot out the kitchen door and through the forest. Esme really was such a mother. She always put our wants above her own. No matter what. She would even push herself past Jasper's control and feed only when she thought it opportune. None of us liked hunting alone. So Esme would wait for someone else. She would try to wait for Carlisle. But he had to feed the least of us all.

So she would wait as long as she needed to. I think that family hunting trips were preferred though. And they were fun. The competitions. The games. But this would have to be a quick trip. Esme would have to get her fill, this time, from the deer in the forest that surrounded the house.

When we walked back into the house it was 8:00 in the morning. I immediately ran to my room to change out of my wet clothes. It had started to rain around 4:00. And was now coming down in an absolute tirade.

As I closed my door I caught a glimpse of Alice passing my room on her way to change also. I worked on drying and redoing my hair for a half hour. Then Emmett came up behind me and started kissing the back of my neck.

"Emmett, I have to get ready to go. We have to leave soon."

"Bella hasn't even been woken up yet. You can't have to leave that soon." He picked me up and placed me on the bed. Then he started kissing me again.

"Emmett! I have to get ready. You are the one that wanted me to go with them."

"Well it would be rude to blow them off." He said between kisses down my throat.

I gave in. After all, it would get my mind off of things. For a little while at least. And we would be able to hear when they finally woke Bella up.

We laid on the bed, fooling around, until we herd Bella moving around upstairs. I immediately wondered if she knew just how much noise she made. I got up and re-dressed. And redid my hair, again.

Emmett grabbed my bag as we walked out of the room. We ran down the stairs, and sat on the couch. Just waiting for the others. Alice and Jasper came down next, and sat across from us. Edward and Bella were actually the next ones to enter the living room.

Everyone sat in silence. I looked at Bella. She looked uncomfortable. I hadn't seen her look that way in quite a while. I was guessing she was having second thoughts on the whole trip.

"Alice, are you going to tell me where we are going?" she asked timidly

"Sorry!" She said with a smile. "You will find out sooner than I would like anyway."

"I said some girl only time would be nice. I didn't say anything about leaving town. I don't even know what you packed for me."

"Oh! Edward did your packing." I was trying to tune their conversation out. But that tickled me. I snorted in laughter. I was trying so hard to hold it in.

Edward looked at me then. "You doubt my abilities in packing for a two day trip?"

"Yes, I do." I said poignantly. "Especially, for a female."

"That is why I raided your closet." They all started to laugh as my smile was wiped off my face.

"You better not have." I screamed at him.

"I didn't go in your room Rosalie. Calm down."

He was no longer smiling. Bella was tense again. Just then Esme walked into the room.

"Time to go." She said with a smile.

She then turned to give Carlisle a kiss goodbye. As Alice turned to Jasper, Bella to Edward, and I to Emmett. We all got up and walked out the door. We would be taking my car to the airport. I got in the driver's seat. Alice and Bella jumped in the back, before Esme sat in the passenger seat.

"I love you." Bella said to Edward as she was getting in.

"I will see you in a couple of days." He said back. "I love you too."

Emmett closed the trunk and came around to my window. I rolled it down and gave him a kiss.

"See you soon Baby." He told me

"See you soon." I replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

**Welcome to French Air**

"What do they mean, "Welcome to France Air"?" Bella shouted at Alice ahead of me. The flight attendant came back onto the intercom again. Repeating her earlier statement in perfect French.

"Bella, please calm down. I told you that we are going on a trip." Alice tried to sooth her. "I promise we will have fun."

It really was a miracle that we even made it to New York before Bella started her temper tantrum. I had expected it much sooner. Just the fact that she had to get on a plane would usually set her off.

"Well I guess this isn't necessary anymore." Alice said with a smile as she took off Bella's blindfold. Bella glared at her.

"Girls, you should be paying attention." Esme said from beside me, with a huge grin on her face as well.

Bella whipped around in her seat and looked pleadingly at Esme. "Esme, how could you do this to me? I just wanted some bonding time. Not to fly halfway around the world, again. We could have found something to do in Washington. We could have spent the weekend in Seattle."

"Now where is the fun in that?" Alice asked laughing.

I kept out of the conversation, and stared straight at the flight attendant. She was tall and thin. With flowing curly red hair. She made me think of Victoria. I took a moment to wonder about her. Had the dogs really scared her off? Or was it Alice reappearing in Forks out of the blue. I really didn't want to find out.

She was a little to vicious for my liking. I understood her hatred towards Edward and Bella. If anything like that had ever happened to Emmett ... I would definitely track the cause of my pain down. But she had to be stupid to come after her, now that they were together again. She is family. And we protect family at all costs.

Hey, I just called her family. She sure is good at worming her way into your heart.

"Rosalie, I just had a vision." Alice said so low that I doubted that Bella even heard her.

"What?" I asked coming back to the present.

"Just wait till you see the dresses we get at Christian Dior. They will be perfect for prom. Are you and Emmett going to crash? It would be fun to go as a completed family."

"I hadn't thought about it. But if you want. Sure."

"I completely want you to come. It will be so much fun. Our first official family affair." She flashed her impish grin.

"Wait, isn't prom next week?"

"What's your point?"

"Never mind. I will tell Emmett when we get home."

Alice turned around in her seat to talk to Bella. Two days. It wouldn't be that bad. I could last it. I would even make sure I talked to Bella before we got home. I laid my head back and closed my eyes for the rest of the flight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

**Bella's Thoughts**

Okay, I get the point. It was now Saturday afternoon. I was alone in the hotel room with Bella, again. Alice had left us alone together on a couple of occasions already. Esme was off trying to find Carlisle an anniversary present. Alice had disappeared too quickly for me to find out where she was going this time.

I decided that it was now or never. And _that _would be a long time. So as I walked to the balcony I glanced at the cloud cover that wasn't really that sufficient for my liking.

"Bella?" I asked stopping just before the doors. "Could you come in here please."

"Okay Rosalie." She looked skeptical. But she wouldn't want to seem rude.

Of course she stumbled upon entering the door. I suppressed a laugh as I caught her and took her to the couch.

"Thanks" She said as she turned red.

"No problem." I said " I have to talk to you, I think."

"You think?" She asked quizzically

"I know," I amended "First I have to say sorry to you. I will always be grateful for you going to Edwards rescue. And I feel responsible for that whole thing. But you have to understand. I just wanted my family back together. I really thought that you killed yourself. And, even though, I never thought you capable of feeling that kind of love for my brother. A part of me was happy for it. He really has been alone for so long. We really do just want him happy. And I knew he had the same feelings for you. Even though I never understood why."

"But you... You are such a danger magnet. Every time you cause him joy, you cause him pain. It is so hard to watch. He is like a pregnant woman with his mood swings. The one constant factor though has always been you. I really don't understand. And then Emmett. Emmett said something. That has me wondering. I have no choice now. I have to ask you. There really is no way around it. I do not mean to offend you. And if I do, please forgive me. But ... Why? Why Edward? Why our family?"

The room went silent for a long time. I realized that I had just rambled all of that out quite fast and some of it may not have made sense to her. She needed a moment to process. I would give her the time. I wanted the answer.

"Rosalie," she said finally "I don't think I have the answer you want from me. All I can tell you is that I have loved Edward since the first time I laid eyes on him. I can only describe it as true love, soul mates. We complete each other. We found what we never knew we were looking for. Our entire lives lead us to our fateful meeting. If it wasn't for Edward's "typical bout of rebellious adolescence" and what he learned about himself then, I would have been dead long ago. But as I said, fate lead us here. And soon I will have the only future I have ever really wanted.

"And that is?" I asked her

"To be a Cullen." she said pointedly "Edward is a large part of the deal. But you are also a part of it. You and your family are my future. I realize that I never had siblings before. But, I do know that they do not always get along. I do hope that one day we will have a relationship like you and Alice though. But as long as you consider me family I will be happy."

Great another thought to throw on the ever growing pile. She has always been an only child. Siblings are new for her. I had decided back when we voted to keep her that I would give her a chance, no matter what. Damn Edward. Did he always have to be right. She hadn't taken long to answer me. But her answer sounded well thought out and was articulated precisely. This girl had a good brain in her head. What else was I neglecting to see about her.


End file.
